Bloodlust
by EveDuncan2
Summary: I hate her. I always have. Everything is so easy for little Bubbles. The world is just one big present that she gets to unwrap everyday. I didn't see it that way. I saw the shadows of this cruel world, I knew its secrets. I'm going to kill her this time. It's as simple as that. BAD SUMMERY.
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles P.O.V.

Here we were, fighting the Rowdyruff boys... which I guess could be considered a normal day for my sisters and I. Well, it would be if the boys didn't have to switch it up. Butch was fighting Blossom, Boomer was fighting Buttercup, and Brick was fighting me. It wasn't much of a fight really. "Get your ditzy ass back here!" Brick shouted, flying towards me. "Not a chance!" I shrieked, flying faster away from him. "Fight him!" Buttercup glared at me, temperarly getting away from Boomer. I whimpered, but charged at Brick trying to control my shaking. He dodged my attack, kicking me to the floor, effortlessly. "You are so weak!" Brick laughed cruelly. I would have snapped at him, but Brick scared the heck out of me, even more than Butch. Boomer had been knocked out first, (surprise, surprise) but Butch and Brick didn't look the least bit injured. "Don't tell me your done fighting already!" Brick smirked, not bothering to attack me. I tried to force back the angry and embaressed tears that threatened to fall. Suddenly Brick was right next to me holding out his hand in an offer to help me up. I pursed my lips, "I am not falling for that." He put a hand to his chest and faked an innocent expression, "Can't someone offer another person help?" I looked him dead in the eyes, trying desperately to keep my cool, "Not when it's someone as heartless as you." He bared his teeth in what you couldn't quite call a smile, "If I'm as heartless as you think I am then it won't be a surprise when I do this." He punched me in the stomach, so hard that I flew through a glass building- that was on fire! I cried out as glass sliced different areas of my body and cringed as the pain in my stomach hit me. That was going to leave a bruise. My arms were getting slighly burnt, but my sweater caught on a desk so I couldn't get away. Butch suddenly walked into the building and when he saw me, his face remained expressionless. I screamed, yanking harder against this cursed sweater. Brick fought like a toddler compared to Butch. He bent down so that he was only a breath away, before yanking off the sweater. He picked me up by my hair and I bit my lip trying to hold back the scream of pain from him dragging me. He set me down on the hood of a car and quickly removed the jagged pieces of glass out of me. I scowled at him, in to much pain to fight him. He frowned looking at the _DEEP_ cut on my thigh, before tearing off a peice of my shirt. I scrambled away from him, "What are you doing?!" He ignored the question, merely pulling me closer to him as he began to tie the piece of my shirt around the cut. I jerked away from him, or tried to anyway. His grip was harder to break than a bear trap. "If you keep on moving, your going to bleed out." He said in a monotone. I glared at him, "And you care because...?" He smirked, "What fun would fighting be without you here?" He flew off then along with Brick, who was carying Boomer's unconsious body. Buttercup and Blossom approached me, "Oh my god! Bubbles, what happened?!" Blossom exclaimed. "I got in a fight." I joked. Buttercup frowned, "You don't look so good, sis." I smiled, "I'm fiiiine. Hey, my wrist hurts." Blossom screamed and Buttercup picked me up bridal style, before flying away at top speed. "Hello girls, how was your- holy mother of god!" The Professor blurted. "What?" I asked, getting worried. "Take her to the hospital!" The Professor commanded. Everything was starting to get fuzzy as I said, "Don't be so dramati-" I cut off, passing out abruptly.

Butch's P.O.V.

"What happened out there?" Brick demanded of me as we got home. I cocked my head, "What are you talking about?" He growled at me, "You know damn well what I'm talking about!" I shrugged, "You weren't playing fair." He got in my face, "Its not about fairness, its about winning!" I didn't flinch, "She would of died." Brick laughed humorlessly, "That was our plan! We were supposed to get rid of her!" "It was your plan Brick! Me and Boomer don't want her dead! I don't know what you have against her, and I don't care, but she is not going to die at your hands!" I shouted. The yelling must of woke Boomer up, because he walked into the room, glaring at Brick. "That was NOT okay!" Brick rolled his eyes, "We're criminals! Why does it matter if we actually kill the blonde bitch, she's nothing but a threat!" Boomer spoke through his teeth, "Bubbles is not a threat, she's harmless!" Brick groaned, "Why does she matter so much to you two? She's been our enemy since the beginning." I shook my head, "A line has to be drawn somewhere, and why do you want her dead so badly?" He looked away from us, "That's my business. If my own brothers aren't going to help me, then fine. But if you try to stop me, you will regret it." I looked at him, disgusted, "You would disown us over a girl?" He didn't seem fazed by my words, "No, I would disown you over _this_ girl." "What did she ever do to you?" Boomer asked. Brick smiled then, that creepy and demented little smile, "She got away."


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles P.O.V.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head. "Bubbles?" Blossom asked. I sat up and gasped, "Why am I in the hospital?" "Brick is an ass hat." Buttercup said simply. I laughed, "I already knew that, but what happened?" Blossom sighed, "He threw you into a building and you got a little burnt and sliced up. Doc said you would be dead, if the bleeding hadn't been stopped in your thigh." I smiled to myself, "Oh, I remember now." I briefly considered telling them that Butch had saved me, but decided against it. "That was quick thinking, although it wasn't your smartest move to rip off clothing in a fight with three teenage boys." Blossom smirked. I stuck my tounge out at her, "My options were limited. Do you guys know why Brick attacked me? If I didn't know any better I would say he tried to kill me." Buttercup gave me a look, "That is kind of thier mission in life." I shook my head, "I don't think they would kill us." Blossom looked as if she was very far away, "I don't know, Brick did have that blood lust look he got when he bombed the middle school." I grimaced remembering that day, "We're just lucky it was empty." "Girls, focus!" Buttercup practically yelled. "I am focusing, I just can't imagine any of them killing one of us." I said. They both glared at me before Boomer walked into the room. I brightened, "Hey Boomer! What are you doing here?" Boomer frowned, "Brick is coming for you." He left then and about a minute later, I realized I wasn't breathing, and that the heart moniter was beeping quickly. "No." I whispered, frozen. "Bubbles?" Blossom asked, giving me one of her worried motherly looks. "Hm?" I mumbled, numbly. "He's not going to get that close." Buttercup huffed, confidently. I nodded, but couldn't help thinking, he has before_._

_"Bubbles, are you coming or not?!" Robin demanded, walking a few paces infront of me. I was twelve and Robin said she heard a cat in the alley a few days ago. "I'm right behind you!" I insisted, walking a little faster. We turned into the alley and I couldn't help but shiver as the darkness quickly consumed us. "Are you sure you heard a cat, Robin?" I asked skeptically, hearing nothing but the pitter patter of our footsteps. Robin said nothing, she merely fell to the ground. "ROBIN!" I shrieked, dropping onto my knees to help her. "Don't bother. That poison has been corsing through her viens for a while now. I'm surprised she lasted this long." Brick told me. I stood up quickly and moved in a slow circle, looking for him, "You killed her?!" His ghostly chuckle came from the roof, "You sound so surprised, little Bubbles." I gasped, "Why?" He hopped down so that he was only a foot away from me, "I needed her to bring you to me, and she wouldn't do that... unless I took control of her. HIM was almost eager to give me a spell for it, unfortunatly after the potion wears off, the victim dies quite suddenly." I glared at him through my tears, "You killed her... to get to me." He smiled that cruel little smile, "Of coarse I did, the only other people you would follow into a dark alley are... actually you probably would follow anyone anywhere if they fed you a small lie, but this was so much more fun." I let out a broken sob as I looked at Robin's lifeless body. "Oh, quit your crying, you'll just regret it later." I wiped angrily at my tears, "There will be no later, Brick. I'm leaving." I picked Robin up gingerly and started to walk out of the alley, when something struck me from behind, knocking me out._

I shook off the rest of the memory and sighed, "Can we go home?" Blossom nodded, "I'll get the nurse." Buttercup grinned a bit evily before saying, "Yeah, she needs to take out that needle." I gaped and slowly looked at my arm before screaming and blacking out once more. I detested needles.

Butch's P.O.V.

Brick had left the house and left a note saying he wouldn't be back until he finished what he started. I didn't know where he went and that worried me. If he really was going to try and kill Bubbles he would have to get through the whole town, just about. Everyone loved her here, because she was the nicest girl in town, maybe even the world. Brick had tried to break her once and the only reason he was still alive was because she had refused to tell anyone about it. He had tortured her to the point at which most people would of gone insane, but she didn't let it change her. I'd even caught her trying to be _friends_ with Brick once or twice. I confronted her one day and asked her why she didn't hate Brick. She looked at me with wide blue eyes, "It was the way he was created. Surounded by evil, it was only in his nature, what he did to me. How am I supposed to hold who he is against him?" I glared at her, "He killed your best friend." She flinched, "I know... but I don't think he would of done it if he didn't think he needed to." I shook my head, "He would of done it just to see you cry and you know it." She hung her head, "I don't believe that. It was nice talking to you Butch." She turned around, her hair in pigtails so that it revealed the back of her neck. "Bubbles, I'm sorry." I choked out, when I saw the mark Brick had left. She looked at me again and offered a small smile, "It wasn't your fault." She walked away and I frowned as I saw the mark again. Brick had tatooed "BRICK'S" in bright red lettering on the back of her neck. She didn't seem embaressed about it, I guessed she thought of it as a battle scar... and if you thought about it, it really was. Her sisters didn't know about the things Brick had done to her. She covered for him, saying she ran away. I was shocked that her own family didn't notice some of the more obvious marks. Boomer walked in the door, fury flaming in his dark blue eyes. "Butch, we _have_ to kill Brick." I sighed, "Boomer, we can't kill our own brother." He shrugged, "Yes we can. We have to, because I am not going to let him kill Bubbles!" I ran a hand threw my hair, "I know, but if we don't know where he is how are we supposd to kill him?" He thought about it, "I don't know. Wait! We could just hang around Bubbles, until we can get to Brick!" I groaned, "That sounds like a lot of work." Boomer laughed, "Since when are you lazy?" He had me there. I stood up, "Alright fine, but how are her sisters going to let us get anywhere near her?" He grinned, mischieviously, "You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles P.O.V.

I was on my bed, sketching Brick with devil horns. Most of the pictures I drew were refrenced to Brick, and it wasn't becuse I liked him. No, when I was drawing, I was drawing people I was mad at, or scared of. Brick was both. I had just finished my picture when the door bell rang. The Professor was out on a business trip, Blossom was doing home work, and Buttercup wasn't going to get it. I sighed and jogged to the door. I opened it and raised my eyebrows as I saw the visitors. Boomer and Butch. They walked in without an invitation, despite my protests. "What are you two doing here?" Blossom demanded, walking down the stairs. Boomer grinned, "Well I came to visit you of coarse, my little strawberry." I nearly choked on the coke I was sipping as I laughed. Blossom blushed noticibly and glared at him, "I was being serious." He smiled when her voice trembled, "Alright then, I came to see you _and_ to stay for a while." "WHY?!" Buttercup blurted, stomping down the stairs. Butch finally spoke, "With Brick going into his kill mode, your going to need all the help you can get protecting Bubbles." Blossom and Buttercup nodded hesitantly and I glared at everyone in the room, "I am perfectly capable of defending myself!" Butch suddenly disappeared and I looked around confused, before an arm snaked around my waist and hand covered my mouth. I drew in a breath to scream before Butch whispered in my ear, "Break my hold." I struggled with all my strength, but his grip didn't loosen at all. I tapped his arm and he let go an amused smirk on his face. I scowled, "Well that's not exactly fair, you're the strongest." He shrugged and Boomer put me in the same position. His grip I could break, because I knew his weak spot. I pinched his leg, right above his knee and he broke his grip before falling on his butt. I giggled, and Butch shrugged, "Brick can be a better fighter than me when he gets like this." I shuddered, "How bad do _you_ get when you're angry?" Butch smiled, a little wildly, "You don't want to know." I nodded, refusing to let my curiosity get the better of me, "You're probably right, but you guys can't stay here. We don't have any spare rooms." Boomer scowled at me, "I spent the night _last weekend_. I can sleep in your room." I was tense waiting for the reactions of my sisters. They didn't exactly know Boomer came over every once in a while. "You slept with him?" Blossom asked, deadly calm. I nodded sheepishly and Buttercup thundered, "YOU FUCKED A ROWDYRUFF BOY?!" Before I could say anything, Boomer stepped in. Only in a way I didn't needed him to. He hugged me from behind, "I'm sorry you two had to find out this way. We have been seeing each other for three years, and last weekend was only one of the many times we had sex. I'm surprised you didn't hear, she's a screamer. I would of taken her to my place, but Butch always gets in on it there." Boomer kissed my cheek when I opened my mouth to yell at him. "They had a right to know." I pushed him away from me and flushed from my head to my toe, "That did not happen, any of that!" Boomer grinned, "A boy can dream." I smirked, "So you dream of having a threesome with your brother?" Butch took a large step away from him and it was Boomer's turn to blush. I giggled and reassured my sisters, "Boomer's just a friend." Buttercup still glared at the two ruffs but Blossom seemed relieved. "Alright you two can stay, but only until Brick gets his emotions in check." I jumped up and down in excitement and cheered, "Yay! Some new guini- pigs to try my cooking!" Buttercup didn't look exactly thrilled with the idea of them staying, "You better of brought clothes." Boomer clapped his hands twice, and an irritated Fuzzy Lumpkins walked in with two bulky suitcases. "Bubbles." He greeted and I waved with a friendly smile. He walked out without another word and Blossom gave me a look, "Since when are you friendly with Fuzzy?" I shrugged, "You guys went to the beach and I was at home when the mayor called. Fuzzy was about to lose his cool, so I calmed him down and we hung out." "How does one hang out with a Fuzzy?" Boomer mused. I shrugged, "He played his banjo and I sung, it was actually pretty fun." "Why didn't you want to go to the beach?" Butch asked. I glared at him and snarled, "That is none of your concern!" Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and I shook off my sudden wave of fury, "I just don't like swimming." Everyone shrugged except for Butch who was looking at me curiously. Blossom clapped her hands, suddenly in leader mode, "Okay, let's get you two settled. Butch you can sleep in the Professor's room and Boomer... I guess you can sleep in Bubbles room. But not in her bed!" Boomer put his hands up in surrender, "Of coarse!" He winked at me and I smiled, relieved. I liked it when someone slept in bed with me. In all honesty, I still wanted to sleep in the same bed with my sisters. "Well its almost ten, and I don't know about y'all but I have school tomorrow." I yawned, prancing up the steps. Boomer followed me, to the frustration of Buttercup who called after us, "I'm checking up on you every hour!" "Don't worry we'll be done by then!" Boomer grinned. I grabbed his hand, "Its cute that you think that." Buttercup growled and I laughed as Boomer and I ran the rest of the way up the stairs. Once Boomer shut my door he smiled that relaxed smile he only got around me, "Dirty jokes from Ms. Innocent herself." I flicked his forehead, "You must be rubbing off on me. Now get out, I need to change." He smirked, "Bubbles, I used to give you baths." I blushed, "I was sick and didn't have anything gong on in the chest area back then." He slapped my butt playfully, "Still had that cute little bubble butt." I threw a book at him, "Out!" He gave me a mock salute and I giggled after he shut the door. I stripped off my white shorts and blue blouse and examined the damage Brick had done from the fight. I whimpered at the horrific sight. There were thin scars on my arms, along with faint burns. My stomach had a black and blue bruise in the perfect shape of Brick's fist. My wrist had a wicked scar with the stitches still visible, and same goes for my thigh. I frowned disgusted with myself as I saw the whip marks, Brick had gave me every time I cried in the prison he had thrown me in. _You could of fought him._ That loud dissapoited voice said in my head. _You let him do this to you._ It said, it's superior image appearing in the mirror. _You are nothing but Brick's bitch._ I bit my lip trying to hold back the tears that always threatened to fall when the voice came around. _Even still you refuse to cry because he told you not to. You're despicable. You are weak. You are hideous. You don't deserve to live. You're a freak. _"SHUT UP!" I screamed, throwing a shoe at the mirror. It bounced back on me and hit me in the face, making me stumble to the ground in surprise. "What happened Bubbles? BUBBLES!" Boomer shouted in surprise dropping down next to me. The voice still yelled at me, _You are disgusting. You're nothing more than a dumb blonde. _Boomer pulled me into his lap and began rocking me back in forth, "Its okay." The tears had begun to fall as I curled into Boomer's embrace and the voice began to fade back into the small whisper it usually was. I stood up. "Sorry, I'm just a little shooken up." He nodded, but before he could respond, I ran to the bathroom. _You pretend to be something you're not. You're a liar. An idiotic, unreliable liar. _I sobbed quietly, not wanting to be heard. I turned on the water and lay down on the floor, not quite letting the moisture in my eyes fall. I heard a light knock on the bathroom door, "Bubbles?" It was Butch. I tried to get my voice under control, "I'm taking a shower!" "No your not." He accused. I sighed and rapped myself in a towel before opening the door, "What is it?" He shrugged, "I was wandering the real reason of why you didn't want to go to the beach." I scowled at him, as he forced me to remember. Brick would hold my head under water, every time I tried to escape, so I didn't like getting in water. "I really hate swimming." I told him honestly. He nodded, not looking completely convinced, "Okay. Oh and Bubbles? You really shouldn't keep everything bottled up like that. Before you know it... you'll be hearing voices." He walked away and I turned off the water before trudging back to my room. I guess Brick really had tortured me to the point of insanity, just not the noticable kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Bubbles P.O.V.

I threw on a loose tanktop and pajama pants and layed down on my bed. "Bubbles what hapened earlier?" Boomer asked lightly, seeing that I was falling apart. "Nothing." I said in a monotone. He layed down next to me, "It was obviously something, and if you aren't going to tell me, how am I supposed to help you?" I turned so that my back was to him, "You're not. Let me deal with this on my own." He turned me back over so that I was facing him, "No. You know better than I do that you need to talk to someone about it." He was right, I hated keeping secrets. I sighed, "I'm just worried about Brick is all." "Liar." He accused, reminding me of the voice. _I told you, you were a liar. _I flinched, "Please don't call me that." He looked at me, worried, and I couldn't help but smile. The only emotions Boomer ever showed anger anger, humor, and flirtasiousness. He was his actual self around me. "I'll be fine, I just need some sleep." I told him, resting my head on his chest, like I usually did when he came over. "Bubbles?" Boomer asked, almost hesitantly. "Yeah?" I yawned. He was quiet for another minute, "I was just wondering... if you ever thought that you and me could ever..." He stopped talking and I sat up, so I could look at him, "If we could ever what?" It was dark, so I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw a faint blush on his cheeks, "Nothing, forget I said anything." I groaned in annoyance but then smirked, "You know I could make you tell me..." He paled, "Bubbles, don't you dare!" I giggled and rolled on top of him, "Do you want to tell me now?" "No." He growled, determined. I brought my face closer to his and fluttered my eyelashes, "How about now?" "No." He said, but he was slightly breathless, I smelled an easy victory. I kissed his cheek and whispered, "Boomer, please tell me." "N-no." He stuttered. I bit my lip and allowed a few tears to come to my eyes, "Boomer." He growled, "Bubbles, I-" He was cut off by the door opening, and Buttercup walking in. She glared at the two of us and raised one eye brow. We both erupted in laughter as I rolled off of him. "What happened?" Blossom questioned walking into the room. I was going to reply, but I coldn't control my giggling, and Boomer seemed to be in the exact situation. "I walked in to check on them and Bubbles was on top of him!" Buttercup snitched. Blossom's eyes widened and that just made me laugh harder, but I felt that I should explain to them what actually happened. "Well you see... I needed... Boomer to tell... me something... so I had to... convince him... because he wouldn't... tell me otherwise." I panted in between giggles. "So you _tease_ him?" Blossom demanded. I shrugged, "It hasn't failed me before." Buttercup and Blossom eventually left the room after a very long lecture and the promise that Boomer wouldn't sleep on my bed. Once they left, Boomer crawled back into my bed and I asked, "So what were you going to tell me?" "I was hoping you would forget." Boomer sighed. "Since when do I forget?" I asked. He smirked and passed me a glass of milk, "Thirsty?" I nodded and chugged the whole glass, "Why does it taste funny?" He chuckled, "Good night Bubbles." "But I'm not tired!" I protested. "I love you." He whispered. I gasped, but couldn't reply as my head hit the pillow. He had drugged me.

Boomer's P.O.V.

I sighed as she passed out. Not my best move to drug the girl, but if I didn't then she would force the truth out of me, and to be honest... I was kind of scared she would reject me. I looked at her sleeping form, long blonde hair flowing all around her, a small smile on her lips, curled up on her side. She was so cute. I usually stayed up longer than her when I came over, mostly because I loved hearing her talk in her sleep. "I am not." She mumbled her smile turning into a grimace. "Why won't you go away?" She whimpered. I looked at her in surprise, she usually didn't have nightmares. "Stop!" She cried out. I tried shaking her awake but she was out. She screamed, horrible blood curdling screams and everyone burst in. "What's going on in here?" Butch demanded. "She's having another nightmare." Buttercup said, looking way more calm then she should be. "About what?" I asked, still tryng to wake her up. "Brick, what else?" Blossom sighed. I gasped, "You two know?" Buttercup snorted, "Of coarse we know! How could we have missed his name on her?" "The whip marks, the sudden fear of water, etcetera, etcetera." Blossom said, bored. "And you don't talk to her about it?" I looked at them, disbelief in my eyes. "We tried, but she just blocks out all of our conversations." Buttercup said. "She doesn't want anyone to bring it up, so we don't." Blossom told us. Butch glared at the two puffs, "So, you just don't care that Bubbles was tortured?" Buttercup got in his face, "Don't you dare accuse me of not caring about my baby sister. I would die for her. Do you know what I put myself through every day because I allowed her to be abducted by an enemy?" He didn't answer and Buttercup backed off. "That's what I thought. I'm going back to bed." She yawned. Blossom followed her out the door. "Keep an eye out for Brick." Butch said as he walked out the door. "Of coarse." I said, gazing out of the closed window. I really hope the red streak I saw was my imagination.


End file.
